Dancing in the Shadows
by o0wild-imaginings0o
Summary: Lissette, a woman with no past, is now tasked with being and Escort for a man she does not know yet cannot help but love. Follow her on her adventures with Connor as they fight enemies, make friends, defy time, and find love. Rated M for Violence and adult themes


**_Hello lovelies!_**

******_I recently got back to playing Assassin's Creed III and ever since then I've had this little idea of a story fluttering around in my mind so figured I'd let it out. _**

**_Just want to let it be known that this will be my first fanfic and I would love any feedback, good or bad. _**

_**I do not own Assassin's Creed nor any of its characters**_

"Lissette!" Looking up Lissette Barsella peeked through the dark strands of hair sliding over her face, huffing out an annoyed breathe to scatter them. Her best, and only, friend Nicole Gilley smiled at her in excitement. Laughing softly, Lissette wiped her sticky hands upon the apron around her waist, the sweets she was currently preparing for the children's festival filling the air with their mouthwatering aroma, skipped over to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. "Nikki!" As she pulled away Nicole wiped at a smudge above her eye and released a sigh.

"You look exhausted babe. Haven't seen you since this mornin', it's like you live in this place." Her southern twang helping to settle Lissette's nerves.

Rolling her grey eyes Lissette shook her head. "I have to prepare about a hundred more of these candies for the kiddos, their festival is tomorrow morning and even the museum is donating some of their artifacts this year. They asked for my sweets that I made on Halloween and they're so excited, you know I can't say no to them."

Nicole gave a fond smile, "I know these munchkins mean a lot to you but don't forget to take care of yourself honey. I worry about you, ever since the accident you've hidden yourself in this kitchen."

Lissette looked away at the mention of the accident. She still didn't fully understand what had happened to her that day. She could remember little bits and pieces, but nothing substantial. What she did remember she decided not to tell anyone only because it made no sense. A bright golden light and a woman's voice pleading with her. _Save him. _Save who? From what? She awoke to a police officer carrying her and with no memory. Even now her life only seemed to start after that night. Realizing Nicole was looking at her, her blonde brows and chocolate eyes expressing her concern, Lissette nodded in assurance. "I'm fine, I just…cooking calms me. Helps me to feel normal."

Tucking flyaway strands of hair behind Lissette's ear Nicole smiled. "Do you need me to stay with you until you're done? Keep you company."

"You don't have to." Lissette said with a shake of her head, not wanting to voice her wishes, nor her loneliness.

"honey, that's what best friends are for. I can skip a little beauty rest." Nicole said as she walked over to the couch near the door, hips swaying. Plopping down on the seat, her golden curls bouncing, she kicked off her boots and tucked her jean clad legs underneath her. "So, tell me about this festival."

Smiling, Lissette returned to her work in the kitchen. "The kids have a festival every year, though this is the first year the museum has gotten involved. It's to highlight the past great people and events. Presidents, business deals that changed history, weapons, wars. The American Revolution is a popular topic amongst them and some of the kids even come dressed up. In the past we've tried getting the museum to donate us some artifacts but they've always said no, until this year. Wonder why. Anyway, since the kids heard that they'll actually be able to see and touch things from the Revolutionary War they've invited others and so now it's turned into this huge event, I'm pretty sure some news reporters will even be there. It's why I have to make so many candies, but I don't mind. As long as the kids have fun that's all that matters."

"Ever thought about having kids of your own?" Nicole asked.

The question surprised Lissette, pausing her work momentarily. Smiling softly she finally nodded. "With someone special yes…someone kind and strong." Lissette didn't want to admit her loneliness. Yes she had Nicole but she craved more, something that seemed forever out of grasp.

As Lissette steered the conversation towards safer territory she continued to work. An hour later both she and Nicole were ready to leave, saying their goodbyes and heading their separate ways, Nicole to her fiancée and Lissette to her one bedroom apartment, Cleopatra her cat waiting patiently on the couch for her return.

"Hey Cleo. At least I have you to come home to." Picking up the lazy feline she made her way to her room, kicking off her shoes to land in the hallway. Laying down on the bed, messy clothing and all, she closed her eyes, Cleo's purrs seeming to send her to sleep.

**THE FOLLOWING AFTERNOON **

"Ms. Lis. ! Did you bring the yummy candy!" Turning around laughing Lisette looked down at the chubby faces of the children surrounding her, some in normal clothing while others wore costumes most likely tailored by their mothers.

"Of Course! But, you need to listen to what your teachers are saying first before you can have any." As the children laughed excitedly and ran to sit in front of the stage where the adults gathered Lissette looked around her. The museum employees had arranged the artifacts by category. Those that could be touched were closest to the kids, and those that could not were protected in glass shielding scattered about. As the instructors explained to the children about being carful around the objects Lissette walked to her booth and set the bags of carefully wrapped candies onto the table, puffng her untrimmed bangs out of her face.

_You must save him!_

Gasping aloud, Lissette turned sharply, her hands gripping the edge of the table until her skin turned white and her joints began to ache. Searching the area around her she attempted to calm herself. It wasn't anything to worry about. Only her imagination. She was just tired! As she tried to explain it away she noticed a small golden object slightly glowing in one of its cases. Releasing her death grip on the table she slowly walked towards the object, feeling drawn to it in some way. As she got closer she realized it was a small arm band, simple in design and yet holding a kind of otherworldly beauty.

_Heed my command. _

Though her mind rebelled stepping any closer her feet wouldn't listen, seeming to move of their own accord. As she neared the foreign object she realized the glow became brighter. As her arm lifted, her fingers outstretched, she heard a heavy male voice yelling for her to stop, and how badly she wanted to listen. Before any could step forward her fingers made contact with the surprisingly warm glass and the world around her went black. Gasping aloud she launched herself away from the now floating artifact. Though, upon closer inspection she realized it wasn't floating. There were hands holding it… hands that weren't all entirely there. A blinding light erupted in front of her eyes, causing Lissette to flinch back and shield her eyes.

_Greetings Escort._

Carefully lowering her arms Lissette looked before her, no longer alone in this mystical place. A woman stood feet from her, white gown flowing around her trim figure and brown hair falling about her chillingly beautiful features, a woman whom much like her hands was not truly there.

"W-Who are you? What is this place?"

_You are where you were before. If you mean to ask what it is you now see—it is known as the Nexus. From here, probabilities are calculated so that the proper path may be chosen. I have explained this to your companion and so now I explain it to you. His mission is complete and yet, he is not at rest. No, he needs an Escort. You. You must save him. You must love him and he you. _

"Who? I don't understand!" Confusion enveloped Lissette's mind in a thick cloud.

_To explain would be to ruin. You must find the one to love. He must not be able to continue on his path for it will only lead to destruction. All that he has worked for, all that he has accomplished will mean nothing! The power will corrupt._

Stepping closer to Lissette the woman lifted her hands, placing the armband around her left arm. As it touched her skin it molded to her, fitting comfortably around her chilled skin.

_You must find him! _

Before she could utter a complaint Lissette felt a jolt go through her body, her mind slowly losing its focus and her body its strength. As her eyes closed she began to slip from reality.

**_So I know some may find this chapter a little boring but it's only so you can get to know Lissette and her life a little bit before we head into the good stuff. _**

**_Next chapter should be posted sometime this next week._**

**_Review guys! I would love to hear your input!_**

**_See you in the next chapter_**

**_Bye-Bye!_**


End file.
